Fast Times At Forks High
by Love.It.Live.It
Summary: Song fics based on Twilight cast And my own cast :D from 'The Academy Is...' Newest album. :D Enjoy
1. About A Girl

_**So today I was listing to **__The __Academy Is...__**(Which I recently got into after seeing them at Jingle Ball) and I have there CD **__Fast Times at Barrington High__** and I thought..'Hmmm this would make a great idea for Song fics story....**_

_**So I deiced to make this story :D**_

_**Be careful on who the couple/person(s) I'm talking about...you never know if It might be from my story :D**_

_**P.S: If there is an A/N: and it says like (An: 1) that means to read the first author note at the bottom :D**_

_**Now i present the newest story from **__._

_**Fast Times at Forks High**__The Academy Is...__** All I know is Jason, Cat, Tristan, Quil, and Jessica. Oh and the idea. Other than that everything is NOT mine.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, nor do I own anything of

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Persons: Jason/Cat_

_Song: About A Girl  
Info: Au, Cullen's: Vamp. Jason and the rest of the pack: Human (go figurer lol)_

_[Distant:] I'm not in love_

_One song about a girl  
__I can't breathe when I'm around her_

Jason Black stood in the hall way talking to his friend Tristan _**(An: 1)**_. He laughed at something he said when the door opened. Catherine Swan, but call her Cat, If you call her Catherine she'll kill you, walked through the door. Jason's breath was token away as he looked at her newest winter outfit. She looked beautiful. She walked past Jason and Tristan, and smiled at both of them as she walked by with her and her family

_I'll wait here everyday  
__In case  
She'll scratch the surface  
__She'll never notice_

Jason only has two classes with her, three if you count lunch. Italian and P.e are the first two. Their first and second periods are switched but the classrooms are close to each other. Jason would always wait for her after her second period class. Everyday he would wait right there. Hoping she'd see him waiting for her. But as her class is let out, She walks out with her family. She never notices him.

_I'm not in love  
__This is not my heart  
__I'm not going to wast these words  
__About a girl  
__Whoa!_

Jason sighed and sat down next to Tristan at lunch. He put his head on the table and turned it toward Cat and her family, but just looked at her.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?" His other friend Quil asked._**(An: 1)**_

"I'm not in love" Jason said said still looking at her

"Yes you are" Tristan's voice said. "You always stop breathing when she comes near you and you wait for her after everyday after second period hoping she'll see you"

"No I'm not" He looked at them "Just drop it" _I'm not gonna wast theses words about a girl_ he thought, knowing fully well it was a lie

_Last night, I knew what to say  
__But you weren't there to hear it  
__These lines, so well rehearsed  
__Tongue tied and over-loaded  
You'll never notice_

Jason took in what Quil had said. Maybe he should tell her.

But what would he say?

'Hey, um I love you and have for awhile' He would look stupid. He didn't even know what he would say. He sighed and head over to her house. They _were_ going to talk and he was going to tell her what he felt

Jason walked up the driveway to the Cullen's house. It was huge. He walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. He looked at the driveway

_Her car is here_ He thought. He knocked again. He heard footsteps coming close to the door. A second later a woman, with curly carmal hair and Tapoz eyes, opened the door.

"Hello?" The woman said confused "How may I help you?" She asked

"Um Hi" Jason said nervously "I'm here to talk to Cat" She looked surprised at first but then looked at Jason

"I'm sorry" She said. "Cat left with Alice, Bella and Rosalie" Her sisters. Jason nodded

"Alright" He said "Thank you ma'am" The woman smiled

"You welcome. Take care" He said the same and the woman closed the door.

On the drive back to his house Jason sighed. He had everything down after driving there. He knew what he was going to say. Cat just wasn't there to hear it. Jason sighed again

_She'll never notice_ He thought

_I'm not in love  
__This is not my heart  
__I'm not gonna wast these words  
__About a girl_

Jason got home to see Quil, Tristan and Jessica sitting on his couch

"Did ya' tell her?" Jessica said._**(An: 2)**_ He rolled his eyes

"What and who are you talking about?" Jason said tiring to play it off

"Don't play it off" Tristan said. "You know we are talking about you being in love with Cat Swan" He said in a duh tone

"I'm not in love with her" Jason said walking into his room. _I'm not going to waste my time_ He thought, a lie again. He turned the radio on.

_"I'm not in love  
__This is not your song  
__I'm not gonna wast these words  
__About a girl"  
_

Jason chuckled. How fitting

_"To be loved, to be loved  
__What more could you ask for?"_

_Nothing_ Jason thought. All he wanted was for her to love him. Was that so hard?

_"To be loved, to be loved  
__Everyone wants  
__To be loved, to be loved  
__What more could you ask for?  
__to be loved, to be loved_

_Everyone...  
__I'm not in love  
__This is not my heart  
__I'm not gonna waste these words  
__I'm not in love  
__This is not my heart  
__I'm not gonna waste these words  
__About a girl."_

As the music drifted off in the last part Jason started to thing.

_I am in love. She's the that's not._

_I'm not in love  
(To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)  
This is not your song  
(To be loved, to be loved, everyone wants)  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
(To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)  
About a girl._

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
An 1: Tristan, Quil in **_Where It All Began_** don't go to Forks in the story. But in this one they do :D  
**__**An 2: Jessica dosne't go to Forks but knows that Jason loves Cat.  
haha I LOVE that song. One of my favs.  
So did I do good?  
Hmmm?  
Next song: Summer Hair = Forever Young  
Bye!  
Love  
Love It Live It**_


	2. Summer Hair Forever Young

_**Hope you like this hole little thing :D**_

_**I enjoy working on these. They are fun and are easy to write to get inspired for the other stories :D**_

_**Oh and anyone who reads 'Girl Next Door' I'm re doing that so it should be out soon :D**_

_**Okay enjoy  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Twilight_** nor do I own anything from **__The Academy Is...__** All I own is the plot and the original characters**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Song: Summer Hair = Forever Young  
Persons: All  
__Info: AH (All Human)(No Cat)_

_We're crashing cars we used to share  
With summer girls  
With summer hair  
We're driving around chasing the stars  
But the party's busted up  
Before it ever starts_

Jasper Whitlock looked around his friends while they were driving. Right now they were in Jasper's friend, Emmett McCarty, Jeep, heading over to a party at Mike Newtons house.

"Do we have to go?" Alice Brandon, Jasper's Girlfriend, whispered "I hate Mike. And he always looks at me!" She yelled-whispered. Jasper chuckled

"Don't worry Alice" He said kissing her cheek "I wont let him near you." She smiled.

Bella Swan laughed at Emmet.

"What it's true! I mean he has a very scary look on his face" He said has he pointed to hid friend, and Bella's boyfriend, Edward Masen. Edward grumbled.

"Not funny Emmet." He said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Looks like party's begnning before we even get there" Rosalie Hale, Emmet's girlfriend said. Bella and Alice laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emmet asked his girlfriend. She smiled

"Oh nothing" The whole car laughed

_I'll never let you go  
__Don't ever forget  
Tell me you'll remember  
Forever young_

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand as she walked into the the party. She looked over at everyone. She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. She looked at Jasper

"Don't for get. I'll never let you go" He said kissing her on the cheek

Alice smiled and led them to the dance floor

_I'll never let you fall  
It's not over yet_

Bella, walking in right after Alice and Jasper, smiled at Edward. He looked at her and smiled

"Ready to dance?" He asked. She shook her head

"Edward." She whined "You know how I am with dancing" She said looking at her feet. She felt his finger lift her chin

"Don't worry. I'll never let you fall" He said. She smiled.

"You better not" She said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor

_You and me forever  
Forever young  
We're forever young_

Rosalie glared at all of the girls looking at HER boyfriend, as her and Emmet danced. She heard Emmett's laugh and looked at him

"It's not funny!" She said, pouting. Emmett rolled his eyes. "They are all looking at you. They know not to do that." Emmett smiled at her

"Don't worry about them Rose" He said kissing her on the cheek. "It's you and me forever" She smiled and continued to dance.

_Stop making plans, start making sense  
Don't you believe any word they said  
_

Bella looked over Edwards shoulder as they danced to a slow song. She started to think about the future. She knew she shouldn't. Edward told her not to, but it was the last day of summer and tomorrow would start her senior year. She didn't know what would happened. She remember what Lauren Malory, a girl who hates Bella, that she doesn't have the right to be with him. _And it's true _Bella thought _I'm to plain for Edward._

"Stop" She heard Edward's voice. She didn't realized but she had let out a tear "Don't worry about anything. I love you" He said. Bella smiled "And only you"

"I love you too."

_Sparked up, sparked up like a book of matches  
Falling through the night  
And rising from the ashes_

They all went through something

Jasper: His dad died overseas. His dad was in the army. He was taking drugs to get rid of the pain of losing his dad. When he met Alice she helped him stop and they've been together since

Alice: She can see the future. Crazy as it sound's its true. Her parents thought she was a demon so they kicked her out. She met Jasper on the street when he had just bought some drugs. She knew what he was doing and helped him to get better. That's when they met Bella

Bella: She was beaten by her ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black_**(An: 1)**_, and had just broken up with him after they had dinner at a little cafe. As she walked she bumped into Alice and Jasper. When she found out they both had no homes she told them they were going to live with her. She was all alone. Her parents left her when she was 16. Jacob came back on night but it was his mistake. Jasper and Edward beat him up.

Edward: His parents, Carlise and Esme Cullen,_**(An: 2)**_ died in a car actident and was left with his Aunt and Uncle, Edward and Elizabth Masen. He would go out and party a lot with his friend Emmet, who was his friend send since Kindergarten. When he met Alice, Jasper and Bella, he feel in love with Bella. That's when Emmett found Rosalie

Emmett: He really didn't have a problem...Unless you call sleeping with girls every other day and only keeping a girlfriend for a week, a problem than yeah he did. His parents were very weary with there child. That was before Rosalie came into his life

Rosalie: She was beaten and raped by her ex-boyfriend and his friends and was left on her own, in the cold, with barely anything. Emmett had been walking down the street, fight with his parents, and saw her. When she was better Emmett tried going out with her but after everything she had a wall up. One year later, she finally said yes.

With each other they all rose from the ashes

_I'll never let you go  
Don't ever forget  
Tell me you'll remember  
Forever young  
I'll never let you fall  
It's not over yet  
You and me forever  
Forever young  
We're forever young_

They been friends since. All of them. They all plan on being friends forever. They plan on being friends even if some of them go to different colleges. Distances wont stop them.

They are forever young

_Don't come any closer  
Don't tell me it's over  
Don't kiss me goodbye  
Here we are, am i taking this too hard?  
Don't say that it's easy  
The hardest part is leaving  
Don't you wonder why...  
Suddenly, we're all running out of time_

It's been a year since that party. Tomorrow it was graduation for all of them. Alice and Jasper were going off to California, Rosalie and Emmet where going to New York and Bella and Edward were going off to Florida. They are all at Bella's house before heading over to Mike's house for a party.

Bella walked over to Alice.

"I can't believe it" She said. Alice nodded

"I know what you mean." She said sitting next to Rose "It's been 4 years since we all met." They all nodded.

"Isn't this part of life though?" Rose said as the boys joined there floor sitting party "I mean leaving?" She asked "Isn't suppose to be easy?" Rosalie looked down "I mean leaving knowing we are going to be seeing each other again"

"No" She heard Jasper. She looked at the boy who was like a brother to her "The hardest part is leaving" They all sat in silence

"We're all running out of time" Emmett said. Everyone agreed.

Bella looked over at Edward and kissed his cheek

"Don't kiss me goodbye" He said. She smiled

"I wont"

"_I'll never let you go  
Don't ever forget  
Tell me you'll remember  
Forever young"  
_

As the group of friends walked in they heard the end of a song. Each couple went to the dance floor

"_I'll never let you fall  
It's not over yet  
You and me forever  
Forever young"  
_

Rosalie looked at Emmett, smiled, and whispered

"_We're forever young_" He smiled

Alice looked at Jasper. She hugged him close and heard him whisper

_"We're forever young" _She smiled

Bella held on to Edward tightly and whispered

"_We're forever young"_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**This one was longer than **About A Girl!** Lol.**_

_**An 1: I do not hate Jacob Black nor do I think he is a bad person. I used him cause he was the only person I could think of.**_

_**An 2: Edward's real parents are Carlise and Esme. He was named after his uncle Edward, who became his adoptive parents.**_

_**Next song: His Girl Friday.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Love.**_

_**.**_


	3. His Girl Friday

_**Hello again lol**_

_**Oh, this is another favorite song on this album :D**_

_**I loved the pair I put up to :D**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Song: His Girl Friday_

_Paring: CatxJas, CatxMat._

_Info: AH (All Human)_

Jason's P.O.V

_If he knew, what you do  
When no one's in the dark room  
But me and you_

I walked into the my room, Thursday night. It was dark, but it always is. I smiled as I saw a figure on the bed.

"Hey" The sweet voice, that belonged to Cat Swan, said.

"Hey" I said back. I walked over to the bed and got above her

"How are you" She asked as she put her arms around my neck

"Happy your here" I saw her smile

"Too sweet" She said and leaned up and kissed me.

_Our brilliant disguise  
It's the taste of the chase  
I do confess, it's the mess  
That feels so right_

"Ugh he is SO annoying" I heard the sweet voice from last night. I smiled. She's probably complain to her _boyfriend, _Matt Smith, about how 'weird' and 'annoying' I was at our 'tutoring' over at my house. I looked over at them Matt smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry" He said then whispered something in her ear that made her grin, probably said they'd do something fun tonight. I rolled my eyes. If it didn't feel right, I wouldn't be in the this mess.

_Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
__Pop off a cork for a Wednesday  
Play with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl_

She called me on Monday this week.

Came over on Tuesday

We had some drinks on Wednesday

And had fun last night

But she'll always be his girl.

_Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
Pop off a cork for a Wednesday  
Stay with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl  
His girl Friday (6x)_

Next week will be the same. Monday through Thursday, she'll be with me.

But she'll always be his girl on Friday

_Just a kiss, he won't miss  
I know you're gonna miss this  
__As long as you live  
When you were mine  
Bite your lip, pull me in  
It's not the sin, it's the mess  
That feels so right_

The next week, I pulled her into a closet

"What!?" She yelled "Are you crazy!?" She hit my shoulder "Someone might catch us" I shrugged

"Just kissed me" She bit her lip "He wouldn't know" She leaned up and kissed me like she always does. Starts sweet and then ends up hot and heavy

I know on Friday's she misses me. Wishes she was calling out _my _name and not his. That she was kissing _my _lips, and not his. I know its something we shouldn't do, but it's just feels so right.

_Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
Pop off a cork for a Wednesday  
Play with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl  
_

After school that Monday, she called me. Like she always did

She came over on Tuesday

We drank again on Wednesday

We had fun on Thursday

But she'll always be his girl.

_Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
Pop off a cork for a Wednesday  
Stay with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl  
His girl Friday(6x)_

I know she'll do the same next week. And the week after that. Only Friday she wont.

_If he knew, what I knew  
He'd thank god it's Friday.  
He's outta luck, I'm with you._

I see Cat and Matt walk past me in school. As they pass she turns her head and winks at me. I smiled. If only Matt knew what I did. He would love Friday. To bad he doesn't know I'm with her.

_Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
Pop off a cork for a Wednesday  
Play with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl  
_

I know she'll always be his girl. But only on Friday.

_Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
Pop off a cork for a Wednesday  
Stay with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl  
His girl Friday(12x)_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Haha I actually finished this right when the song finished! Lol.**_

_**No author notes.**_

_**Weird I know lol**_

_**another thing. I got to stop doing frekin Cat and Jason! Lol. The next song might be a follow up ont this one Idk lol**_

_**Next song: The Test.**_

_**later**_

_**loves.**_

_**Love It Live It**_


End file.
